onepiecefandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Kullanıcı mesaj:Animetal
Hi Animetal -- we are excited to have One Piece Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Arkaplan ve Metin Renkleri Öncelikle merhaba, buralarda yeniyim: Wiki dünyasında. Düzenlemelere yeni yeni başladım. Angela'nın size gönderdiği ilk mesajı savunarak; "Bir şeyi övmenin en iyi yolu taklittir." diyerek size şu soruyu sormak istiyorum; onepiece.wikia.com adresinden alınan arkaplan ve metin renklerini, neden birlikteyken ve metin boyutu küçüldükte okunması zorlaşan Kırmızı ve Çimen rengine çevirmekte ısrarcısınız? O sitedeki renkler gayet iyi düşünülmüş ve çoğu karakterin temsil ettiği renkleri içeriyor. Bence, site gelişmeden bunları rayına oturtmak gerek. Örneğin, ben yeşil ve kırmızı rengin Luffy'yi veya Usopp'u yansıttığını düşünmüyorum, ki Oda da öyle... Luffy, kırmızı; Zoro, yeşil... Buradan bakabilirsiniz. Kelemer 17:33, 20 Haziran 2009 (UTC) :(Profilime attığınız mesaj üzerine) Tamam, anlaştığımıza sevindim. Ben 19 yaşındayım ve tanışmadığımız için yukardaki dille yazmak zorunda hissettim kendimi. İlk yazışmamızı yaptığımıza göre, senli-benli konuşabiliriz... mi? :) Renk konusuna gelecek olursak, bence o sitedeki tema renkleri (kesinlikle hepsi diye demiyorum) güzel, yani karakterlerin en azından üzerinde çok giydiği, haşır neşir olduğu renkleri kullanmamız daha iyi olur. Bu arada bana mesaj atmak için profilimin penceresinde, üstte "Discussion" penceresi var, veya internet çubuğuna tr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Kullanıcı_mesaj:Kelemer sayfasında yeni mesaj bırak iletisine tıklayarak yazabilirsin, fakat bu konuyu seninle ilgili olduğu için senin profilinin tartışma (Discussion) penceresinde tartışmamız daha iyi olur (Aynı başlık altında: Arkaplan ve Metin Renkleri). Yanıtlamak istiyorsan, atılan mesajı düzenlemeye gir ve ilk defa yanıt yazılıyorsa : koyduktan sonra cevabını yaz. Eğer ikinci veya üçüncü bir yanıt yazılacaksa, bir üstteki yanıttakilerden bir tane fazla girmek durumundasın. (Kopyala-yapıştır yapıp bir tane daha : eklemek daha iyi: ben öyle yapıyorum.) Ayrıca, mesajlarından sonra ~~~~ yazarak imzanı koymayı unutma (İmzanı My Preferences'dan değiştirebiliyorsun). Uzun bir mesaj oldu, ilk günlerde hor görme. Kelemer 19:44, 20 Haziran 2009 (UTC) Şimdi senin demek istediğin mesela Luffy için sarı-kırmızı zoro için yeşil-beyaz gibi mi (örnek olarak)? Animetal :Senin dediğin gibi düşünmüştüm ilk başta, fakat renk bulmakta zorlanabiliriz. Yine bir taklid olacak fakat, İngilizce sayfada olduğu gibi Sunny-go'nun renkleri olan sarı-kırmızıyı kullanabiliriz, sonuçta aynı gemideler... Diğer korsanlar için de gemi renklerine, elementlerlerine, yetenek ve görünümlerine ilişkin renkler seçeriz. Zaten bir başlık açıldıktan sonra üye olmayan kişiler tarafından bile editlenebiliyor, fakat bir renklendirme (mantığı) sistemi olmalı... Yazı iyi okunduktan sonra bir sorun yok fakat, İngilizce olanlara sadık kalmakta hâlâ sıcak düşünüyorum. Kelemer 21:41, 20 Haziran 2009 (UTC) Wiki Ana Sayfa Logosu Buna bir göz atar mısın? Güzel olmuşi ana sayfaya nasıl ekleyeceğiz? :Image Upload'a girip, Wiki.png olarak kaydet. Sanırım sadece admin yapabiliyor. Ben denedim, yasak dedi... Kelemer 09:22, 24 Haziran 2009 (UTC) Harika duruyor, bu arada bunu benim bir arkadaşım yaptı... Kelemer 10:04, 24 Haziran 2009 (UTC) Tartışma:Ana sayfa VS. Shichibukai?! Dostum, Tartışma:Ana sayfa bölümünü shichibukai ile nasıl karıştırdın? Onu düzelteyim dedim, bu sefer shichibukai bozuldu... Bir saniye bekle. Yardım alacağım. Shichibukai sayfasını geri getiririz, merak etme. Kelemer 18:09, 26 Haziran 2009 (UTC) Helal :) Dostum buralarda bu wikiyle en çok uğraşan sensin sanırım. Tebrikler çok güzel olmuş. Yalnız arkadaki Sarı-Turuncu renkler göz alıyor. Onun dışında bilgiler-şablonlar-kategoriler güzel kurulmuş, kendimden başka bu işle uğraşan bir kişi görmek güzel doğrusu =) tebrikler tekrar. tr.occultacademy.wikia.com tr.house.wikia.com bunlarda benim oluşturduğum ve düzenleme yaptığım wikiler . Mert "♣" Subay 00:45, Ağustos 5, 2011 (UTC) Teşşekür ederim ama açıkçası kodla ilgili pek bilgim yok yani biraz daha açık bilgi verirdsen çok sevineceğim.Lütfen bu konuyu biraz dah açar mısın. Kusura bakma başını ağrıtıyorum ama bir sorum daha olacaktı.Mesela Brook'u değiştirmek istiyorum resimleri şablonu nasıl birleştirebilirim söyleyebilir misin? Son sorunun cevabını anladım analatmana gerek yok yinede sağol. Cevap Açıçası duruma göre değişti bazılarınıyazdım bazılarını çevirdim niyeki. Sadece yazış şeklimiz benziyo zaten orarsı da çeviri ben de çeviri yapıca çok yakın oluyor ve çok nadir yerlerde ordan baktım yanlış anlma lütfen. Dediğim gibi küçük alıntılar sadece yazış tarzımız benzer.